


После боя

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку: Сквало/Занзас, уставший, разочаровавшийся в своей цели Занзас, после битвы Колец, в ожидании приговора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После боя

«Больничная пьеса, мать ее, драма с прологом и эпилогом».   
Его привезли в палату дона Тимотео все в том же инвалидном кресле, связанным и под дулами пистолетов.   
Зачем он понадобился старику, Сквало было безразлично.   
Прошлый бунт им простили, но тогда они выглядели всего лишь малолетними придурками. Да и сам он постарался тогда, доказывая верность Варии победившему дону.  
Сейчас все было иначе. И ни о какой верности речь уже не шла.  
И только взглянув на старика, Сквало вдруг подумал, что тот решил лично сообщить ему о смерти Занзаса. Да нет, это глупость, Тимотео Вонгола отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения не страдает.   
Выглядел старик неважно, но все-таки куда лучше, чем он сам.  
\- Сквало.  
Мечник молчал.  
\- Оставьте нас, - сказал дон Тимотео.   
Помедлив, охрана вышла. Каваллоне остался.  
\- Ты тоже, Дино.  
\- Я не думаю, что...  
\- Прошу тебя.  
Сквало усмехнулся неприятно. Каваллоне глянул на него и все-таки ушел. Стало почему-то совсем тихо. За окном был солнечный день, и ветер гнал по небу перистые облака.  
\- Сквало, - сказал Вонгола, - Я давно тебя знаю...   
Мечник смотрел в окно. Небо было таким голубым, насыщенным, ярким.   
Небо...  
\- Ты резок и импульсивен, но ты не глуп.  
«Да неужели? Как скажете, дон Тимотео».   
Живые пальцы невольно сжались в кулак.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты поговорил с моим сыном.  
«Жив».  
«Он все-таки жив».  
Сквало едва заметно перевел дыхание.  
\- Но прежде я хочу поговорить с тобой.   
\- Я слушаю, дон Тимотео.  
\- Все эти годы ты знал, что Занзас мне не родной? Почему же ты пошел за ним?  
Небо было таким ярким. Даже глаза слезились.  
\- Ведь ты должен был понимать, что кольцо не примет его.  
\- Только не надо вот об этом. В японском сопляке крови Вонголы не намного больше.   
\- Сквало...   
\- Не только Вария поддерживает его.  
\- Это так, - согласился Вонгола, - Многие помнят, каким был Занзас. Его способности и его воспитание... Он...   
Старик замолчал.   
Сквало смотрел в окно.  
\- Я боюсь, за прошедшие годы мой сын сошел с ума, - сказал Тимотео.   
\- Это не так.  
\- Он изменился.  
\- Все меняются.  
\- Сквало…  
\- Он в здравом уме.  
Тимотео улыбнулся.  
\- Не беспокойся за него. Людьми с такими способностями не разбрасываются. Убить его сейчас означает ослабить семью.  
Широкий рот растянулся в недобром акульем оскале. Еще бы. Убить Занзаса сейчас означает лишиться Варии. И много еще чего можно лишиться.   
\- Однако... - старик опять замолчал.  
Паузы эти Сквало изрядно раздражали. В конце концов, у них деловой разговор, на хрен изображать эти трепетные отцовские чувства, которых не было и нет?   
\- Когда-то я рассчитывал сделать его внешним советником семьи, однако сейчас это стало абсолютно невозможным. Все, что я могу предложить ему сейчас, это Варию. Но сначала я хочу услышать от тебя, готов ли ты пойти на это.  
\- Пойти на что?  
\- Ясно, что место главы Варии ты уступил ему лишь временно. Ты собирался сделать его боссом Вонголы, а не ходить у него в подчиненных.   
\- И?  
\- Ты готов отдать ему первенство?  
\- Статус меня не слишком волнует, - сказал Сквало.  
С этим все было просто – для него, по крайней мере. Занзаса это волновало, Сквало нет – уступить казалось естественным. И в прошлом, и сейчас.   
\- Если ты готов и дальше координировать дела Варии и одновременно нянчиться с моим сыном…  
\- Он не нуждается в няньках.  
\- Тебе виднее, - сказал Вонгола, - Это ведь ты позволяешь возить себя мордой об стол. С трудом представляю себе подобное. Чтоб ты да позволял себя так унижать. Интересно только, преувеличена эта информация или преуменьшена.  
Сквало снова перевел взгляд в окно.   
\- Отрицать ты можешь сколько угодно, но ты ведешь себя с ним, словно с душевнобольным.  
\- Это не так.  
\- Если ты готов и дальше это терпеть, можешь передать моему сыну, что вариантов у него только два. Или он довольствуется Варией, или...   
Сквало так стискивал подлокотники кресла, что, казалось, вот-вот раздавит.  
\- И у тебя тоже только два варианта, - продолжал Вонгола, - Или ты заставишь его поступить разумно или можешь готовиться к его похоронам.   
\- Если его и похоронят, то только вместе с вами, дон Тимотео.  
В кои-то веки Сквало не орал. Он вообще редко бывал таким тихим, и для людей, его знавших, это о многом говорило.  
Тимотео Вонгола его знал.  
\- Не стоит мне угрожать, Сквало. Я понимаю, что хоронить Занзаса, скорее всего, придется вместе с тобой. Из уважения к твоим чувствам мы можем даже похоронить вас в одном гробу.  
«К каким, на хрен, чувствам?!»  
\- Это все, что вы мне хотели сказать, дон Тимотео?  
\- Да, это все. Дино!..  
Каваллоне заглянул в приоткрытую дверь.  
\- Мы закончили, Дино. Пусть Сквало проводят к Занзасу.   
Лицо парня в инвалидной коляске уродовал хищный оскал, мало похожий на улыбку. Старик мягко улыбался ему вслед. Эх, молодость.   
Верность. Глупость.  
Супербии Сквало надо было родиться в Японии. Самурай сицилийского разлива.   
Какая жалость, что нельзя сейчас от него избавиться.

 

От палаты Вонголы его повезли направо. Лифт был в другой стороне.   
Занзас, что, в этой больнице? На этом этаже?  
Он увидел охранника у одной из палат, понял, что везут его, видимо, туда. И сердце билось все сильнее.   
«Это уже было».   
Это все, о чем он мог думать.  
«Это уже было, было, блядь, было».   
Без такого рода дежавю он прекрасно мог бы обойтись. 

И всего-то полгода прошло с тех пор, как Сквало вошел в палату и увидел подростка, бессильно скорчившегося на больничной койке, и понял, что мир его рушится. Ему было уже двадцать два, а Занзасу, тому, на которого он когда-то смотрел снизу вверх, в чье пламя когда-то был по-мальчишески влюблен, Занзасу было все так же шестнадцать.   
Ничего.   
И мир не рухнул, и Занзас, даже вконец озлобленный и нервный, был все так же самим собой. 

Дверь открылась.   
В палате было слишком солнечно, и пациент лежал слишком спокойно, неподвижно, и тишина стояла – словно на кладбище. Его подвезли к кровати, и он посмотрел в смуглое лицо с едва заметными нитями шрамов. Спит? Без сознания?   
\- Жеребец, отвяжи меня.  
\- Извини.  
\- Дино, блядь!   
На этот вопль Занзас вдруг открыл глаза. Взгляд у него был мутный.  
\- Придурок, ты похож на мумию, - сказал Занзас, едва ворочая языком.  
И снова отрубился.  
\- Чем его накачали?  
\- Это у врачей нужно спрашивать, - сказал Каваллоне.  
\- Ну, конечно, - Сквало кусал губы, - Жеребец, отвяжи меня. Да будь человеком, в конце концов! Да что я сбегу, что ли, отсюда?  
\- Отсюда? Пожалуй, что не сбежишь, - Дино разглядывал бывшего одноклассника, - Ладно. Отвяжите его.  
\- Дон Каваллоне…  
\- Делайте, что вам велено, - сказал Дино с досадой.   
Сквало подождал, пока они выйдут. Светило солнце, слишком яркое, слишком жаркое. Занзас лежал, словно мертвый, даже дыхания почти не было слышно.  
Сквало вздохнул и уткнулся головой в его подушку. Он устал. Ему тоже хотелось лечь и ни о чем не думать.   
-Ты подыхать, что ли, собрался?  
\- Нет, - сказал Сквало, не поднимая головы.   
\- А то от тебя всего можно ожидать, отброс. Ты мальчишке бой слил. И дал себя сожрать рыбе.  
Язык у него явно заплетался.  
\- А ты ржал, - сказал Сквало  
\- А мне рыдать надо было?  
\- Мог бы, мудак.   
\- За этим к моему папаше, - сказал Занзас, - Он тебя и прикончит, и над твоей могилкой поплачет.   
\- Старые добрые сицилийские традиции, - сказал Сквало. Он чувствовал, еще немного, и он сам начнет разговаривать, словно пьяный. Или уснет прямо здесь. Сил не было – ну, совсем.   
Ни капли не осталось этих гребаных сил.  
Но уснуть ему не дали. Занзас от души дернул его за волосы. Сквало чуть не взвыл.  
\- Ну, ты охуел, что ли, вконец?  
\- Ложись.  
\- Чего?  
\- Я подвинусь, ложись. Или ты без Каваллоне и его подручных и на кровать залезть не можешь?  
\- Могу, - сказал Сквало хмуро. 

Вдвоем на кровати им было тесновато. Они лежали плечом к плечу и смотрели в потолок.  
\- Ну, так что? Нас показательно закатают в бетон или просто залечат до смерти? - наконец, сказал Занзас.   
\- Он предлагает тебе перемирие. И Варию в качестве отступного.   
\- Опять? - Занзас усмехнулся.  
Помолчали.  
\- И что ты думаешь?  
\- С каких пор тебя волнует, что я думаю? - сказал Сквало.  
\- С недавних. Ну?  
\- Я предпочел бы пожить еще немного, - сказал Сквало.  
\- Да неужели? Что ж ты акуле в пасть полез?  
Сквало молчал.   
\- Придурок, - сказал Занзас, - Сильно тебя, нет? Мечом-то махать сможешь?  
\- Прямо сейчас?  
\- Вообще, придурок.   
\- Смогу.   
Занзас хмыкнул. Настроение у него явно улучшилось, хотя, с чего, Сквало не слишком понимал.   
\- Ты сам как?  
\- Не в заморозке, как ни странно.   
\- Ты сейчас нужен семье. Дон Тимотео не дурак.   
\- Слабак он.  
\- Поэтому ты и нужен. Никто же не знает о внутрисемейных разборках. То, что ты вдруг вернулся и встал во главе Варии, для всех это как объявление, что Вонгола собирается возвращать себе прежние позиции. Последние года два дела шли очень неважно.   
\- Я в курсе.  
\- А тут вдруг блудный сын вернулся и вроде как поддержал папашу. Объединение семьи и все такое...   
\- Угу.  
\- Да я не об этом... Чувствуешь себя как?  
\- Как дерьмо.  
Сквало осторожно сжал его руку.  
\- Ну, ты еще пожалей меня, отброс, - буркнул Занзас.  
Но руку не отнял.   
Пальцы его казались слишком горячими. Ясный день за окном всерьез раздражал. Ослепительное солнце било по глазам.   
\- Спишь?  
\- Нет, - сказал Сквало.  
\- Трахни меня.  
\- Чего?!  
\- Того, блядь. Ты, что, оглох еще ко всему прочему? Или тебе там твоя подружка акула все поотгрызала?  
\- Занзас...  
Теперь Сквало почти не звал его по имени. Только "босс" - даже наедине, чтобы не было никаких сомнений в том, кто здесь главный. Занзаса это бесило. Чудилась ему в этом какая-то - может, неосознанная даже - издевка. Уступая ему, Сквало будто каждый раз подчеркивал, что уступает.   
А теперь вот, пожалуйста, вдруг - "Занзас".   
\- Я не понял, мне тебя, что, умолять?  
\- Зан... Слушай, ну, у меня даже не встанет. Ты посмотри на меня, я недавно ж чуть не сдох.  
\- Жалко, что не сдох, - сказал Занзас, обхватывая рукой его член.   
Он даже не знал, что собирается сделать: подрочить идиоту или оторвать там все к черту. Ведь почти просить заставил, сволочь.  
\- Занзас, не...  
\- Заткнись.   
Сквало прикусил губу. Руки у Занзаса были такими горячими. А взгляд - полным ярости.  
Занзас ласкал его еще мягкий член, ощущая, как он набухает все сильнее. Сам он не чувствовал ни малейшего возбуждения.  
\- Порой, - сказал он, - мне кажется, что я все еще там. Что никто не освобождал меня. Мне это нужно. Я должен понять, жив ли я на самом деле. Или все это просто бред.  
По мнению Сквало происходящее сейчас не могло быть ничем, кроме бреда. Но думать становилось все сложнее. Горячие пальцы Занзаса делали свое дело.   
\- Руки... у тебя...  
\- Что?  
\- Мягкие, - сказал Сквало на выдохе.   
\- А я себе палками руки не мозолю.  
Занзас оседлал его. Выглядел Занзас одновременно злым - и почему-то беззащитным. Обычно тщательно встрепанные волосы сейчас висели сосульками. И глаза - злющие, усталые - были совсем, как тогда, перед "Колыбелью". Как же это было давно...  
Он охнул в голос, когда Занзас буквально насадился на его член. Он и близко не ожидал, что внутри него будет так туго. Поначалу это было почти неприятно - всухую-то, и лицо у Занзаса было то еще. Но потом...  
Горячая тесная плоть обхватывала его член. Занзас откинулся назад, и это злое несчастное лицо исчезло из поля зрения Сквало. Стало как-то проще. Можно было сосредоточиться на ощущениях, а ощущения были офигительными. Занзас двигал бедрами - неловко, рывками. Внутри он был такой жаркий, и мышцы его тела так давили. Сквало цеплялся руками за кровать, комкая простыню, и пытался не стонать. Кончил он быстро.

Занзас свалился на него сверху. Сломанные ребра от этого не были в восторге, но Сквало промолчал.   
\- Такое бы мне точно не приглючилось, - пробормотал Занзас.   
Сквало обнял его. Так отчего-то показалось удобнее.   
\- Ты извини, - сказал он, - но ты идиот.   
\- Заткнись. Вякать тут еще будешь. Ты мусор. Такое дерьмо, как ты, даже рыбы не жрут.   
Сквало вдыхал его запах - едва заметный запах пота, лекарств и усталости.  
\- Тебе хоть не больно было?  
\- Терпимо.  
\- Я и говорю, идиот.   
Они так и лежали, прижимаясь друг к другу. И в таком виде их и застал Дино Каваллоне.

 

Он ожидал увидеть все, что угодно, но только не голую задницу Занзаса, измазанную в сперме. Только не Занзаса в объятьях Сквало.   
Они оба взглянули на него, но объятья не разомкнули.   
\- Мусор, - сказал Занзас, - а, ну, закрыл дверь с той стороны! Живо!  
Он даже не был зол, шрамы оставались едва заметными. Сквало так прижимал его к себе, словно боялся, что отберут.   
Дино медленно - будто во сне - закрыл дверь.   
И застыл перед ней. За дверью слышен был смех.   
Сквало - и Занзас. Это было невозможно, немыслимо, и в то же время - это все объясняло. Все, что Сквало делал, невозможно было объяснить ни выгодой, ни страхом, но любовь объясняла все.   
Любовь.   
И какая! Ведь восемь лет прошло. Восемь бесконечно долгих лет.

 

\- Теперь они будут думать, что в Варии все геи, - фыркнул Сквало.   
\- Пусть думают.   
\- О, тебя в кои-то веки не колышет, что о тебе думают?  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Отряд боевых пидорасов, блядь.   
\- Заткнись.  
\- Ладно, молчу. Но какая у Жеребца была рожа!  
\- Ты ржешь мне в ухо, придурок.   
\- А хуле ты на мне лежишь, идиот?  
\- Так теплее.  
\- Мерзнешь?  
\- Я всегда мерзну.   
Сквало только вздохнул, прижимая его к себе. Все так. Занзас постоянно мерз.  
Он мерз, слишком много пил, толком не спал и на всех срывался.   
Впрочем, особо покладистым он и раньше не был.   
Да и все они в Варии друг друга стоили, в их безумную компанию он вполне вписался.  
\- Да не тискай меня так.  
Занзас, отпихнув его, сел. Провел рукой по слипшимся от пота, прилизанным волосам, с явным трудом поднялся с кровати.  
\- Куда тебя понесло?  
\- Отвали.   
Он едва переставлял ноги. Сквало приподнялся на локте. Что делать, если этот придурок свалится, Сквало просто не представлял. Придется ведь звать кого-то.   
\- Занзас? Ты куда?  
\- Да в сортир, блядь. Отъебись.  
Сквало снова лег. Ну, в сортир так в сортир. Вид Занзаса ему не нравился, но деваться было некуда.   
Главное, живы.   
Сквало устало закрыл глаза - и вдруг усмехнулся.   
"Ну, какой же ты идиот все-таки, Занзас".  
Самый дорогой на свете идиот.   
"Блядь, я со своими косами и так хрен знает кем выгляжу. Жеребец кому-нибудь да расскажет, и слухи разнесутся моментально. Репутации пиздец".   
Но лицо Каваллоне того стоило, ничего не скажешь. Такие глаза...

Занзаса что-то задержался надолго.   
Сквало кое-как переполз в кресло и, проклиная все, потащился за ним. Управляться с креслом оказалось сложнее, чем он думал.   
Он толкнул незапертую дверь.   
\- Закрой дверь, придурок!  
Сквало посмотрел на бледное лицо Занзаса, бисеринки пота на лбу и злющие глаза. Сказал:  
\- Извини, - и закрыл дверь.  
Развернул кресло и прислонился затылком к стене.  
\- Ты там в порядке?  
\- Отъебись.   
\- Может, врача позвать?  
\- Убью нахрен!  
\- Ладно, не ори.  
\- Я в порядке, - сказал тот, наконец, негромко. Похоже, ему было не по себе.  
\- В порядке все, пронесло просто. И что гомики в этом находят? Это в кайф должно быть.  
\- Ну, мне было в кайф, - сказал Сквало лениво.  
\- Ты только на продолжение-то не надейся.  
\- Не беспокойся, ты не в моем вкусе.  
\- Да неужели?  
\- Да, у тебя сисек нет и рожа слишком страшная.   
\- Чего?!  
\- А, что, ты там сиськи отрастить успел?  
\- Убью!  
\- С толчка сначала слезь.   
\- Заткнись, отброс.  
Сквало послушно заткнулся. И закрыл глаза.   
Он почти заснул, когда услышал негромкое:  
\- Сквало.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ты здесь?  
\- Угу. Нужно что-то?  
\- Нет.   
\- Тебе, что, там - скучно? Тебе, что, анекдот рассказать?  
\- Ты мне еще песенку спой.  
\- Я хреново пою. 

 

Дино смотрел в окно.   
\- Занзас и Сквало? - сказал дон Тимотео.  
\- Я видел своими глазами и все равно не могу поверить.   
\- Отчего же, - сказал Тимотео, - Сквало всегда был влюблен в него.   
\- Мне казалось, я знаю Сквало.   
\- В четырнадцать лет мальчишки легко находят себе кумиров.  
\- Он не был ребенком в те годы. Он уже был опытным бойцом и... Вы же знаете.  
\- Ему было четырнадцать, Занзасу шестнадцать. Они оба были уже убийцами, но еще они были детьми. И Сквало в те годы действительно был зачарован Занзасом. Точно так же, как ты сам был очарован Сквало.   
\- Он действительно был необычным, - сказал Дино, испытывая явную неловкость.  
\- Мальчишки есть мальчишки.  
\- Мне казалось, Занзас ненавидит Сквало.   
Вонгола рассмеялся невесело:  
\- Ненавидит он иначе.   
\- А это все, что, проявления любви?  
\- Так и есть, - прошептал человек, воспитавший Занзаса.  
Дино Каваллоне смотрел в окно. Солнце давно скрылось. Ветер гнал по небу рваные тучи. Похоже, дело шло к дождю.


End file.
